


Meeting Spinel's Friends

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach House, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Handshake, Hugging, Kissing, Popcorn, Warping, hand holding, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel finally takes her beloved Anon to meet with the Crystal Gems.
Relationships: Anon X Spinel
Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483190
Kudos: 6





	Meeting Spinel's Friends

>It had been a full month since Anon and Spinel had moved into the same home together. Spinel's recent reveal of her artistic interest had brought her and Anon closer together, the pair now spending part of their evenings together paining, sometimes on their own works, other times with one of them wrapping their arms around the other.  
>Once more, their schedules had lined up with Anon free from work and Spinel not having anywhere lined up to perform. With their day free, Spinel decided it was past time to start introducing Anon to some of her other Gem friends.  
>Spinel had debated in her mind which group she should introduce Anon to first. She knew she should introduce Anon to the Diamonds at some point as well, but she still wasn't quite ready to show them to him, or him to them. After careful consideration, she made her choice on what group she'd go to first.  
>Spinel smiled as she looked at her loving Anon and watched him get ready. He had selected a plain red tee shirt and a pair of black jeans, a thin grey jacket thrown over the shirt to help keep him warm. "Okay, I'm ready. Shall we go my dearest taffy?" Anon held out his hand with a smile.  
>Spinel let out a giggle as she took Anon's hand. "Yeah, let's go see them." She headed out the door and made her way around to the back of the house, where the warp pad was sitting. She paused for a moment in front of it. "I...I hope you like them. I feel like I've got bunnies bouncing around in my stomach."  
>Anon planted a kiss on Spinel's cheek. "No need to be so nervous. If they're anything like you or the two other gems I already met, I'm sure I'll like them."  
>Spinel took a deep breath. "Okay, yeah. Yeah! You're gonna love them." then she smiled playfully as she nudged Anon's side. "But hopefully not more than you love me!"  
>Anon chuckled. "I could never love anyone more than I love you my dearest taffy." This time Anon planted a kiss on Spinel's lips. She hummed in satisfaction as she wrapped her free arm around him and pulled him in closer, reveling in the moment.  
>After a minute of kissing, the pair broke away from each other. Spinel knew she was just procrastinating with this, and it wouldn't change how things were about to go. She let out a sigh as she looked at Anon. "Let's get going."  
>The pair stepped onto the warp pad, and Spinel focused her mind on where she wanted to go. The warp pad glowed to life, a shining beam of light enveloping her and Anon as it gently lifted them off the pad and into the warp stream. A familiar weightless sensation overcame Spinel's body, making her giggle. No matter how many times she warped, she always enjoyed herself. While Anon was less accustom to the warps than Spinel was, he too found himself enjoying the journey.  
>The trip was over fairly quickly. Spinel and Anon's feet touched down gently on another warp pad, the beam of light fading away from them.  
>Anon looked around the place in surprise. When he stepped onto the warp with Spinel, he was expecting to end up in some strange new gem location, somewhere open with otherworldly ruins or abnormally large plants. Instead, while the spot he was standing looked like a natural cave of sorts, lined with scattered pale crystals, there was also an opening nearby that was made of wood, and led into a house. A tan couch was nestled near some stairs on the right, a fully furnished kitchen to the left, and a screen door sat between two large windows, overlooking an ocean view beyond.  
>On the couch sat three different figures. One was short and purple, wearing a black shirt torn on a section of the torso, exposing a gemstone on her chest. She was wearing torn blue jean shorts with a black star fixated on each leg. Her long white hair flowed behind her.  
>Another was pale skinned with short peach hair that formed a cone on her head. She appeared to be wearing long blue pants, paired with a lighter blue shirt and jacket combo. A white gem rested in the center of her forehead. She appeared to be about a foot and a half taller than the purple figure.  
>The last figure was taller still, a full foot taller than the pale one. Her skin was a reddish purple hue, A visor sat over where her eyes should have been, a bright orange that starkly contrasted her dark purple square hair and her skin. Her top was comprised of gradient shades of pink, growing darker the lower on the shirt they were, splitting into sections of blue and red at the bottom. She appeared to be wearing sweatpants on her legs, a dark shade of purple, with light pink portions at the heals and toes. Anon spotted two purple gloves on her hands, each one covering most of her forearm but only her middle finger on each hand. On her right hand third finger sat a ring of silver, while on her left hand third finger rested a ring of gold.  
>Anon looked at the trio in curiosity, then looked to Spinel. "Are...are they the friends you wanted me to meet sweety?"  
>"Of course! Well, three of them at least." Spinel spoke confidently as she stepped off the pad, still holding on to Anon's hand. She waved with her free hand. "Hey sorry I'm a little late, I got a bit...caught up in something." A light pink blush spread across her cheeks before she cleared her throat. "Anon, I'd like you to meet Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl." she gestured to each gem in turn as she said their names. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Anon!"  
>Garnet smiled as she looked at the pair, but remained seated. "Howdy. It's nice to meet you."  
>Pearl put on her best friendly face as she stood and started to close the space between them slowly. "Yes, it's certainly nice to meet you Anon! Spinel's told us a little about you. I'm so glad she's found someone to get close to."  
>"Yo, it's nice to meet you dude! It's great to have another human around. You and me have gotta hang out sometime and enjoy some shows man!" Amethyst grinned widely as she looked at Anon and offered a hand towards him, reaching him faster than Pearl had.  
>Anon looked at Amethyst's hand for a moment before shaking it. Amethyst smile widened as they finished shaking hands. "You're going to be fun, I can tell."  
>"It's nice to meet all of you. Any friend of Spinel's is a friend of mine. So, you all live in this house together?" Anon asked out.  
>"Not at all." Garnet spoke briefly as she looks at Anon. "There's one more who lives here."  
>"Oh? Where is she?" Anon asked.  
>"Sweety, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl here live with a young boy they helped raise named Steven. You'll like him, he's a kind and enthusiastic young man." Spinel looks between Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl expectantly. "Where is he anyways? I wanted to introduce all four of you to my boyfriend. at once."  
>Pearl let out a sigh. "He's over at Little Homeschool again. Something about trying to straiten up some schedules and settling an argument."  
>"The little man works too hard lately. It feels like we hardly see him anymore!" Amethyst spoke in an annoyed tone, before her expression softened again. "Can't force him to take it easy though, he's really missing out tonight!"  
>"Don't worry. You'll be able to introduce them to each other soon Spinel." a slight smile crossed Garnet's face. "For now, tell us what you've been up to. I want all the details."  
>Anon rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't know if we'll share everything, but I'd be happy to talk and get to know you three better. How about we take turns asking questions as groups?"  
>"Sounds good to me! Hold on, I'll make us some snacks!" Amethyst spoke enthusiastically as she rushed over to the kitchen area and rummaged in the cabinets, her smile widening as she found a few bags of popcorn.  
>"A wonderful suggestion! Since you're our guest here, you two can ask us a question first." Pearl turned her gaze from Spinel and Anon towards Garnet. "That's okay, right? I imagine he's got more questions than we do."  
>"Sure, that's fine." Garnet replied. "We'll wait for Amethyst to finish the popcorn, then we'll start.  
>It didn't take long for Amethyst to finish a few bags of pop corn, passing one to Garnet, one to Anon, one to Spinel, and keeping three to herself. Anon found this behavior odd briefly, before he saw her open her mouth wide and swallow a bag of popcorn whole, without even opening it. He chuckled a little at her action and the look of displeasure that had spread across Pearl's face.  
>The two groups went back and forward asking questions. Anon let Spinel start with some catching up questions. She asked the Crystal Gems what they had been up to recently and how things had been going with Little Homeschool, while the Crystal Gems asked her about how she's been doing and how her trips to see the Diamonds were going. Anon listened intently, picking up on some of the things he wanted to know about the Crystal Gems from the stories they told Spinel, and learning a little more about the mysterious Diamond he kept hearing about in the process. He loved how excited Spinel seemed to talk about the time they had shared together, her smile and enthusiasm warmed his heart. He chimed in with a few things Spinel left out on occasion, or talked about how he felt during his time with her.  
>When the Crystal Gems and Spinel were caught up, they moved into more personal topics. The Crystal Gems wanted to know how Anon and Spinel met, what he loved about her, and how much he knew about her, to which Anon responded honestly. The three seemed taken aback by how much information Spinel had trusted him with, and at his willingness to stick around despite it. Anon in turn asked questions about what Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl liked to do, to which he was met with tales of battles and heroism from Pearl, stories of human hangouts from Amethyst, which surprised him, and a few brief words from Garnet about how love was a beautiful thing and how everything was better when you had someone to share it with. Anon wondered if Garnet had someone she shared her life with, before he caught sight of the gems on Garnet's hands, a brief flash of them when she turned her hands up in a quick gesture.  
>The questions from both parties slowed down as the popcorn ran out. Anon had a better idea of who the Crystal Gems were, and the Crystal Gems felt like Anon was someone they could trust. By the time they wrapped it up, the world outside the beach house had grown dark from the night descending.  
>Anon let out a little yawn as he stood up and stretched. "Well, this was great, we'll have to do this again sometime. Feel free to drop in sometime if you feel like it."  
>"Aw yeah, you know I will." Amethyst smiled wide. "See ya around Anon!"  
>"It was lovely meeting you. Take care of yourself." Pearl waved as she started to clean up the mess left behind from the snacks.  
>As Anon and Spinel started to leave, Garnet cleared her throat and spoke up. "Before you leave, I have something for you Anon. Hold out your hand."  
>Anon turned around in surprise. "S-something for me? O-okay." Spinel looked at Garnet in confusion.  
>Spinel's confusion turned to surprise as she saw Garnet open her right hand, a silver whistle dropping from it into Anon's palm. "That's a warp whistle. They were made to let cracked gems get back to safety. Spinel's been meaning to ask us for one for you. Take it, and keep it safe. Don't be afraid to stop by for another talk sometime. Or if you need some help with something." Garnet smiled at Anon briefly before she sat back down.  
>"Wow, this is...pretty incredible. Thanks Garnet." Anon smiled at the fusion before turning to Spinel. "I hope I don't have to use it too much though. I prefer traveling with you."  
>Spinel blushed a bright pink. "Aw sh-shucks, that's sweet of you. I like traveling with you too." Spinel pulled Anon into a kiss. Garnet's smile widened as the pair shared their embrace, Amethyst started whooting at them, and Pearl couldn't help but smile too at how happy Spinel seemed to be.  
>The pair soon broke away from the shared kiss, both of them blushing profusely. Spinel took the opportunity to rush towards the warp pad, Anon in tow. "W-well, I'll see you all a-around really soon, promise! Tell Steven we'll be back to meet him another time!"  
>"We'll tell him. You two enjoy the rest of the night." Garnet waved at them with a smile moments before Spinel activated the warp pad to go home.  
>In the warp stream, Spinel let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that went so well. What'd you think of them?"  
>"I think they're amazing people my sweet taffy. But not as amazing as you. You've got good friends. If the others are like that, we'll get along just fine."  
>Spinel let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you like them. I was...afraid you'd find them too weird."  
>Anon chuckled. "They are weird, but in a good way! I look forward to seeing them again."  
>"I...I look forward to it too. I love you." Spinel wrapped her arms around Anon and looked at him expectantly.  
>"I love you too." The pair shared another kiss as Anon wrapped his arms around Spinel. The pair kept kissing until the warp stream took them back to the pad outside their shared home. Both of them were excited for future meet ups with the Crystal Gems, and Spinel was a little less worried about introducing her love to her other group of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Steven's going to get his own meet up chapter with Anon later. You'll understand why when we get there.


End file.
